Trucks, trailers, rail cars, baggage carts and the like have beds, frequently flat beds, upon which cargo is to be carried.
Frequently, the bed must be open for loading and unloading but needs to be covered otherwise as during transportation and storage to keep rain, snow and dirt from the cargo or to assist in keeping dust, debris and the like of the cargo from escaping.
Many tarp enclosing systems are manually applied and removed. Frequently, this requires extensive climbing up onto the truck bed to implant bows and manually wrestle with heavy tarps to fold or unfold the same and tie them down. Such systems have the disadvantage that they are time consuming and difficult to use. Frequently, elderly or disabled drivers fully capable of driving a transport, are unable, unassisted, to apply and remove known manually operated tarp enclosing systems.